


Acceptance

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose has some trouble in convincing the Doctor she loves her new life as a Time Lady.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day fifteen.**

* * *

 

**Acceptance**

“Is this okay?” The Doctor asked Rose softly.

“Yes,” she said. The only person she trusted completely to do or at least try to do everything in the best way he could has always been the Doctor. Now more than ever, since he began blaming himself for the change. He refused to listen to her assurances she loved it.

“I think you must consider the possibility my time as the Bad Wolf must have affected-”

“I know, Rose.”  _ I know.  _ The Doctor wasn’t really convinced, but he has missed the fact Rose, with her new Time Lady abilities, could see him through.

“Then act upon it!” She reminded. “You know blaming yourself won’t do a thing, it might only add some unwanted tension between us-”

The Doctor gulped. This was the last thing he wanted.

“Sorry, but I can’t simply begin to ignore something like this, Rose.”

The Time Lady exhaled, frustrated.  _ I love it and take it as a gift. As an upcoming Christmas present, if you may. Be it from you, the TARDIS or the galaxy. If you don’t like it, I’m sorry! _

The Doctor was stunned, not ready to believe it. “This can’t be true,” he was persistent. “I can’t-”

Rose rolled her eyes at him.  _ You are being foolish. I’ll be in my room, yeah? _

The Doctor was unpleasantly surprised. “I think you’re being unfair.”

She shrugged. “You have always known about my feelings. Now, as a Time Lady with telepathic abilities, I can read yours. Is this what you’re worried about? Or are you worried I might make a move?”

The Gallifreyan  blinked at her, surprised.  He knew Rose, no matter what she might be saying, loved teasing him, but taking the first step was unlikely. “I can’t wait,” he beamed at her instead.

“I need your assurance you are ready to accept this new me without whining, first of all.”

The Time Lord could almost feel his foolishness smacking him. Rose was having doubts in him, in his feelings for her! The alien understood this was his only chance to convince Rose her becoming a Time Lady has had nothing to do with his feelings for her. 

_For you, Rose, I am ready to_ _do anything and everything,_ the Doctor  took both of her hands into his, determined. “What about me being the first to make a move, Miss Tyler?”

Rose was afraid to even take a breath, all of a sudden.

The Doctor smiled at her, understanding her unease.  _ This is me, making a move,  _ he warned her.  _ Run, while you still can, Rose! _

_ Never,  _ she answered, encouraging and  welcoming his ways of saying sorry... without words.

  
  



End file.
